1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable, reversible seat. More particularly, this invention relates to a detachable, reversible seat that is adjustable lengthwise relative to two runners located on the floor of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Detachable, reversible seats are used, for example, in vehicles whose passenger compartments can be converted to adapt to the number of people to be carried by adjusting the number of seats and/or the seat spacing, or to increase the luggage or cargo space by removing certain seats. This applies for example to van-type vehicles in which certain seats are reversible.
In particular, these seats have four legs each provided with latches that are spring-locked and manually unlocked, able to cooperate with matching anchoring means supported on slides movable lengthwise in the runners but equipped with locking means and manually unlockable.
French Patent 2,700,735 describes a detachable, reversible seat in which the means controlling the unlocking of the legs and of the slides are disposed below the base of the seat. This arrangement, which has all the control means for its finctions below the seat, has the disadvantage of making the seat heavier and increasing its cost, and, for an inattentive passenger, of making it easier to confuse the lengthwise adjustment control with the leg locking control, with the risk of releasing the seat from its runners as the vehicle is braking.